Forum:My first Craw Battle
My brother and I are finally going to attempt to kill the Craw for the first time this afternoon. I've read all the pages on this beast and about the glitch areas and what-not. We would like to try and beat this mother without using the glitches and I was hoping for a few pointers particular to our set-up. First off I will be playing as Lillith and he will be playing as Roland. Unfortunatly he is only level 59 and I am 61. Is it mandatory that we both be at the level cap or will there be a chance we can do this as is? What kind of strategy would you go with? How should we go about handling the adds (Craw-worms)? Any tips will be appreciated and I will post here tomorrow to tell how it went. Thanks. CrapStomper 20:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) All I gotta say is be prepared to die. Make sure one of yall stay up there with him or his health will fill up. I use my thunder storm on the craw maggots, my Hellfire on the green crab worms and my serpens on the armored craw worms.I use my double anarchy or liquid orion on crawmerax. depens on how close he is. After you beat him a few times he will get easier and easier. Good luck and Happy Farming. "Wrecked" Well if you don't want to glitch him you should still use the ledges to your advantage. Its just when your pressed into the corners is the glitch section. You might find killing craw easier if when he gets to level 61, but I think you guys can do it. I would have the soldier wear a support gunner mod, and drop his turret right when you hit the top of the elevator and have him run to the side and duck behind the highest part of the ledge. You should phasewalk to the back area of the area, and just start firing. Ive used an anarchy, a bitch, a skullmasher, and an orion, so you can either spam bullets on craw and only about a fourth of your bullets will crit, or you could line up the shot and score crits that way. Make sure you both have a strong elemental gun for each element. craws buddies seem to not take much bullet damage aside from their tiny crit eyes, but elemental dot really kills them. Hellz Lips 20:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) forgot to sign Thanks Drab, thanks Wrecked. I totally forgot about the whole health regen thing if we both leave the area. Glad you reminded me. CrapStomper 20:33, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, we didn't end up fighting the Craw last night. We got hooked on the armory glitch and ran that three times instead. I picked up some sweet ass SMG, (can't remember the name of but will post it later). Anyway the SMG I found does 130x4 dmg, has 2x scope, and 4x fire element... pretty much perfect for Lillith. Thank you General Knoxx. Until I can remember the name of this SMG (it was "double" something) how does it compare with other SMG's you all have found? I'd like to know damage wise if this thing is going to help me with the Craw at all. Thanks. CrapStomper 15:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I did not think that is was possible to get an anarchy with elemental damage. Otherwise, the damage isnt too bad. I have multiple Double Anarchies and they have about 160x4 damage 4.3 scope 82 round clip and 13.8 fire rate Azrael2321 15:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 Wait, what? The four-projectile SMGs are Double Anarchies: ACCESSORY: gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc4_Double PREFIX: gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.Prefix_Projectiles1_Double TITLE: gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy Since no Hellfires - the legendary x4 incendiary SMGs - have increased projectiles, as a Hellfire consists of: ACCESSORY: gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire PREFIX: gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion TITLE: gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Maliwan1_HellFire then the gun must be a normal elemental SMG. It shouldn't be able to have elements because, let's say in this case, the x4 Incendiary requirements would be: ACCESSORY: gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Incendiary PREFIX: gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion which is not possible because the gun is apparently a Double (Anarchy, if I might add). Anyway, I digress. The only thing that's good against Crawmerax is shock elemental critical hits. Anything else will do you no good. --Nagamarky 15:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) minor: Unless, of course, the 1.3.0/Knoxx weapon generation or naming mechanics have changed. --Nagamarky Im pretty sure the gun I found is as I said it was. I will double check tonight when I get home. Things are a bit hazy from yesterday. My bro and I enjoy pounding shots as we play. Makes the game much more challenging.CrapStomper 16:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) @CrapStomper: Are you on PlayStation??? "Wrecked" @Wrecked: Yup. My PS Username is : ChrisAndTiff (edit: my username that I found this gun on is at my bro's place. the username there is: Whispir) Haha My first i was a lvl 59 Lilith But i had a lvl 61 Hunter Friend. We started going up the elevator and he fell through the elevator :0 I had to fight him myself. Crawmarax went underground and came up under me :( I flew out of the map and died lol